rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Nora Valkyrie/Image Gallery
*Nora Valkyrie/Image Gallery **Nora Valkyrie/Image Gallery/Volume 1 **Nora Valkyrie/Image Gallery/Volume 2 **Nora Valkyrie/Image Gallery/Volume 3 **Nora Valkyrie/Image Gallery/Volume 4 **Nora Valkyrie/Image Gallery/Volume 5 **Nora Valkyrie/Image Gallery/Volume 6 **Nora Valkyrie/Image Gallery/Volume 7 **Nora Valkyrie/Image Gallery/RWBY Chibi **Nora Valkyrie/Image Gallery/Manga **Nora Valkyrie/Image Gallery/Official Designs Official Graphics Concept Art Nora concept.jpg|Nora's concept art by Einlee. ProductionDiary2_01094.png|Earlier Nora concept art, taken from the Volume 2 Production Diary 2 Nora Timeskip.jpg|Nora's timeskip outfit concept art. RWBY Live nora.png|RWBY: Live from Remnant livestream Sana student dorm hallways mood painting.jpg Official Designs Official Posters RWBY4-poster-journeycomplete.jpg|Nora in the Volume 4 Poster 00000088.jpg|Volume 2 Limited Edition theatrical release Japanese DVD/Blu-ray cover. RWBy Volume 3 Limited Edition Japanese released DVD.jpg|Volume 3 Limited Edition theatrical release Japanese DVD/Blu-ray cover. RWBy Volume 4 Limited Edition Japanese released DVD.jpg|Volume 4 Limited Edition theatrical release Japanese DVD/Blu-ray cover.|link=https://twitter.com/RWBY_JAPAN/status/906003136694804480 RWBY vol4 japan dvd blu-ray cover.png|Volume 4 Japanese DVD/Blu-ray cover. Promotional Material CQ x RWBY Promo material.jpg|Pyrrha, Nora and Team RWBY appear in Crusader Quest x RWBY collaboration. V5 RNJR and Qrow preview.png|Nora in the Volume 5 promo RWBY Chibi Season 3 tease image.jpg|Promotional material of RWBY Chibi Season 3 from Twitter. RWBY Mobile Game promotional material of Team RWBY and Nora for Chinese Lantern Festival.jpg|Promotional material of Nora and Team RWBY for Chinese Lantern Festival 2019 RWBY Amity Arena Nora Valkyrie icon.png|Nora's character artwork icon from RWBY: Amity Arena. NoraAAArt.jpeg|Promotional art of Nora for Amity Arena Amity Arena promotional material of Tyrian Callows.png|Nora and her team seen in the promotional material of Tyrian Callows Amity Arena Celebtration artwork of Pomegrenade by Ecru.jpg|Celebration artwork of Nora and Pyrrha by Ecru Pompromo.png|Promotional material of Pomgrenade's release for RWBY: Amity Arena Crystal Match Christmas promotional material of Nora, Pyrrha, Neo, and Cinder.jpg|Christmas promotional material of Nora, Pyrrha, Neo, and Cinder for RWBY: Crystal Match Volume 1 Opening Storyboard Vol1op storyboard 00024.png|Nora ruins her team's dramatic pose. DVD/Blu-ray RWBYV2SpecialFeaturesProductionDiaries.png|Volume 2 Production Diaries menu Merchandise NoraDecal.jpg|Nora's decal Boopart800.jpg|Nora's "Boop" shirt Nora_1_large.jpg|Nora figurine by McFarlane Toys Nora card.png|Nora from the RWBY Playing Cards deck Nora Boop Socks.png|Boop Socks by Strideline.|link=https://store.roosterteeth.com/products/rwby-nora-boop-socks RWBY Vytal Button Pack 2 - Team JNPR.png|''RWBY'' Vytal Button Pack 2 - Team JNPR. RWBY Vol 4 Team Up Poster.jpg|Nora on RWBY Vol 4 Team Up Poster. RWBY Vol 4 The marvelous Seven Poster.jpg|Nora on RWBY Vol 4 The Marvelous Seven Poster. RWBY_Vol_5_Heroes_Poster.jpg|''RWBY'' Vol 5 Heroes Tee. RWBY Nora and Ren Nouveau Shirt.png|''RWBY'' Nora & Ren Nouveau Shirt RWBY_Chibi_Road_Rage_Poster.png|''RWBY Chibi'' Road Rage Poster NoraVinyl.jpg|''RWBY'' Nora Valkyrie Vinyl Figure RWBY Nora's Workout Headband and Wristband Set.png|''RWBY'' Nora's Workout Headband and Wristband Set RWBY Nora's Workout Socks.png|''RWBY' Nora's Workout Socks RWBY Nora's Workout T-Shirt.png|''RWBY'' Nora's Workout T-Shirt. Limited Edition RWBY Manga Team JNPR T-Shirt.png|Limited Edition RWBY Manga Team JNPR T-Shirt RWBY Manga Team JNPR T-Shirt.png|''RWBY'' Manga Team JNPR T-Shirt RWBY Nora Valkyrie Cosplay Bomber Jacket.png|''RWBY'' Nora Valkyrie Cosplay Bomber Jacket Twitter YORB1.png|Nora's silhouette, alongside the rest of JNPR, as tweeted by Monty Oum. JNPR manga.jpg|Shirow Miwa's Twitter Vol7 wanted notice.jpg|A wanted notice, from Volume 7 Miscellaneous Volume 4 Sneak Peek HuffingtonPostClip 00004.png HuffingtonPostClip 00005.png HuffingtonPostClip 00006.png HuffingtonPostClip 00007.png|Nora thinks the team name should be JNRR... HuffingtonPostClip 00008.png|...while Ren suggests otherwise. HuffingtonPostClip 00009.png HuffingtonPostClip 00010.png Manga DC Comics Chapter 1: "Prelude: The Elegy" RWBY DC Comics 1 (Chapter 1) Ruby's friends.jpg|Nora as one of Ruby's friends. RWBY DC Comics 1 (Chapter 1) Ruby and the remaining of Team JNPR leaving Patch.jpg|Nora and her remaining team along with Ruby leaving Patch RWBY DC Comics 1 (Chapter 1) Team RWBY and the remaining of Team JNPR.jpg|The remaining of Team JNPR and Team RWBY Chapter 2: "Ruby: Part One Stories" RWBY DC Comics 1 (Chapter 2) Nora Valkyrie.jpg|Nora Valkyrie in the comic. RWBY DC Comics 1 (Chapter 2) Team RNJR's travel in the forest of Hinoki.jpg|Team RNJR's travel in the forest of Hinoki RWBY DC Comics 1 (Chapter 2) Jaune and others are concern for Ruby.jpg RWBY DC Comics 1 (Chapter 2) Team RNJR fights a horde of Lancers 01.jpg RWBY DC Comics 1 (Chapter 2) Team RNJR fights a horde of Lancers 02.jpg RWBY DC Comics 1 (Chapter 2) Team RNJR.jpg Chapter 6 "Ruby: Part Two: The Egg" RWBY DC Comics 3 (Chapter 6) Team RNJR spotted Manticore.jpg|Team RNJR spotted Manticore. RWBY DC Comics 3 (Chapter 6) A villager stopped Team RNJR from helping them.jpg RWBY DC Comics 3 (Chapter 6) Team RNJR decides to take down a Manicore.jpg RWBY DC Comics 3 (Chapter 6) Team RNJR fighting a Manticore.jpg RWBY DC Comics 3 (Chapter 6) Ruby defeats a Manicore.jpg RWBY DC Comics 3 (Chapter 6) The villager tells Team RJNR to leave.jpg RWBY DC Comics 3 (Chapter 6) Team RNJR leave in despression.jpg RWBY DC Comics 3 (Chapter 6) Team RNJR discuss about the villagers hatred towards Huntsmen.jpg RWBY DC Comics 3 (Chapter 6) Team RNJR sees a horde of Manicores.jpg RWBY DC Comics 3 (Chapter 6) Team RNJR decides to help the villagers despite their protests.jpg RWBY DC Comics 3 (Chapter 6) Nora took down one of the Manticores.jpg|Nora took down one of the Manticores. RWBY DC Comics 3 (Chapter 6) Ruby hopes the Huntsmen haters will their minds about Huntsmen.jpg RWBY DC Comics 3 (Chapter 6) Team RNJR continues their journey in the rain.jpg Chapter 10: "Ruby: Part Three: The Garden" RWBY DC Comics 5 (Chapter 10) Team RNJR and Qrow at Mistral.jpg|Team RNJR and Qrow at Mistral. RWBY DC Comics 5 (Chapter 10) Ruby thinking about her family and friends.jpg|Nora is one of the people Ruby thinking about. Screenshots - Grimm Eclipse Official Grimm Eclipse Screenshots RWBY GE Update, Nora.png RWBY GE JNPR.png RWBY GE Nora.jpg ''Grimm Eclipse'' Downloadable Content RWBY GE DLC Team JNPR Beacon Academy Costume header.jpg|Team JNPR Beacon Academy Costume header RWBY GE DLC Team JNPR Beacon Dance Costume header.jpg|Team JNPR Beacon Academy Costume header RWBY GE DLC screenshot of Team JNPR Beacon Academy Costume.jpg|Screenshot of Team JNPR Beacon Academy Costume RWBY GE DLC screenshot of Team JNPR Beacon Dance Costume.jpg|Screenshot of Team JNPR Beacon Academy Costume Grimm Eclipse Nora's pajamas outfit DLC.png|Screenshot of Nora's pajamas outfit. Grimm Eclipse Nora's timeskip outfit DLC.png|Screenshot of Nora's time skip outfit. Screenshots - Mobile game Emotes Emote nora 1.jpg Emote nora 2.jpg Screenshots - RWBY: Amity Arena ''Amity Arena'' Teaser Trailer Amity Arena teaser trailer 000014.png Amity Arena teaser trailer 000015.png ''Amity Arena'' Pre-Registration Gameplay Trailer Amity Arena Pre-Registration Gameplay Trailer 00021.png Amity Arena Pre-Registration Gameplay Trailer 00022.png Amity Arena Pre-Registration Gameplay Trailer 00023.png Amity Arena Pre-Registration Gameplay Trailer 00024.png Amity Arena Pre-Registration Gameplay Trailer 00030.png ''Amity Arena'' Website Amity arena website rwby jnpr screenshot.jpg ''Amity Arena'' Mobile Game App Screenshots Amity_Arena_mobile_game_app_screenshot_00011.png Amity_Arena_mobile_game_app_screenshot_00012.png Amity_Arena_mobile_game_app_screenshot_00013.png RWBY_Amity_Arena_Nora_RTX.png|Nora's RTX alternate costume Screenshots - RWBY Deckbuilding Game Official artwork of Team RWBY and Team JNPR for RWBY Duelbuilding game.jpg|Official artwork of Nora and her team along with Team RWBY for RWBY: Deckbuilding Game' ''RWBY: Crystal Match In-Game Screenshots Rwbycrystal screenshots 00005.jpg Screenshots - ''Crusaders Quest x RWBY Collaboration CQ x RWBY 00001.png CQ x RWBY 00004.PNG CQ x RWBY 00009.PNG CQ x RWBY 00011.PNG CQ x RWBY 00013.PNG CQ x RWBY 00015.PNG Screenshots - RWBY Chibi Screenshots - Volume 1 Screenshots - Volume 2 Screenshots - Volume 3 Screenshots - Volume 4 Screenshots - Volume 5 Screenshots - Volume 6 Category:Image Gallery Category:Nora Valkyrie images Category:Character images